Magiranger (Toyline)
A list of merchandise for the 29th Super Sentai series Mahou Sentai Magiranger.http://supersentai.com/toys/toy-magiranger.htm Roleplay Items * * * * * * * * * * DX Mecha * * * * * * * Action Figures were sets of fully posable 5" figures with their own Sky Hoki. Each of the five Magirangers were sold separately. included a posable Magi Shine figure with his Skarpet to ride. The was a line of 30 centimeter tall figures with fabric suits. The line consisted of MagiRed, MagiGreen, and MagiYellow. They used the same body molds as Bandai America's 12-inch "Talking" line of figures, although the Magiranger branded figures used a more spandex-like fabric for the suits compared to the Power Rangers Mystic Force figures. Super Robot Chogokin Vinyl Figures Sentai Hero Series The is a toyline manufactured by Bandai. Each figure stands about 17 centimeters tall. *01 MagiRed *02 MagiGreen *03 MagiYellow *04 MagiPink *05 MagiBlue *06 Wolzard *07 MagiShine *08 Legend MagiRed *09 Legend MagiGreen *10 Legend MagiYellow *11 Legend MagiPink *12 Legend MagiBlue *EX MagiMother *EX Smoky *EX MagiRed (Magi Punch Ver.) Large Vinyls was a 30 centimeter tall figure that was sent to Terebi Magazine subscribers. are 31 centimeter tall figures manufactured by Banpresto. They are usually available as prizes in arcades. For the Magiranger line, Banpresto began packaging the figures in blister packs rather than the poly bags they used previously. However, bases for the figures were no longer included. *Wave 1 **MagiRed w/ MagiStick **MagiGreen w/ MagiStick **MagiPink w/ MagiStick *Wave 2 **MagiRed w/ MagiStick **MagiYellow w/ MagiStick **MagiBlue w/ MagiStick *Wave 3: Special Version Set **MagiRed w/ MagiStick **MagiYellow w/ MagiStick **MagiGreen w/ MagiStick **Wolzard w/ WolSaber *Wave 4:The Ultimate Enemy Wolzard Set **MagiRed w/ MagiStick Sword **MagiYellow w/ MagiStick **MagiBlue w/ MagiStick **Wolzard *Wave 5: MagiKing Set **MagiRed w/ MagiStick **MagiKing *Wave 6: MagiShine Set **MagiRed w/ MagiPunch **MagiShine *Wave 7: Travelion Set **MagiRed w/ MagiStick Sword **Travelion *Wave 8: Legend Magiranger Set **Legend MagiRed **Legend MagiYellow **Legend MagiGreen Candy Toys Minipla * *#MagiPhoenix & MagiFairy *#MagiTaurus *#MagiGaruda *#MagiMermaid * *#Wolzard & BariLancer *#Barikion * *#Head Train & Remote Liner *#Rear Train *#Cargo Trains 1&3 *#Cargo Trains 2&4 * *#Saint MagiPhoenix & Horn Lancer *#Unigolon * *#MagiFirebird *#MagiLion Roleplay Items * * * * * * Figures & Keychains * * * * * * Gashapon Exclusive Releases *'Wolzard Fire Soft Vinyl Figure' was a repainted version of the Sentai Hero Series Wolzard that was sent to 100 entrants of a Terebi-kun giveaway. *'Theater Exclusive MagiRed Soft Vinyl Figure' was given to viewers of Mahou Sentai Magiranger the Movie: Bride of Infershia on the opening day. It was a glitter-injected version of the MagiRed vinyl figure. *'MagiRed Fire Phoenix Version' was a translucent version of the MagiRed vinyl figure. *'Legend MagiRed MagiBolt Version' was a glitter-injected vinyl figure that was included in the "MagiPhone and Legend MagiRed Set". Miscellaneous was a line of statuettes of heroine and villainess released by Bandai. Urara Ozu was introduced in volume 2, Houka Ozu, Nai and Mae were introduced in volume 4, and Magiel in volume 5. See Also References Category:Toyline